bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CoolToonBaku
Hey. How you doing? [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|''to serve as a warning to others.]] 12:11, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure okay. I'm good myself. Question: Why do you share the same name as me? Just wanted to know. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 12:36, June 25, 2011 (UTC) No way! It's no problem at all. Don't worry about it, it's ok. ( [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 12:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC)) Sorry but what speech marks? ( [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 14:45, June 25, 2011 (UTC)) Oh. You can only get those speech marks by adding the Template:BQuote. So you basically write a quote you like and who said it. Try it on your profile. ( [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 14:33, June 27, 2011 (UTC)) No problem. Anytime. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 10:41, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I put it for you. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 11:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'll make sure I'll become :) [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 11:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Done [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 08:36, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Random Blogs Please post your blogs on Here. --I never read it because it was BORING. 13:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Bakugan Wiki:Random Blog Policy. After a while, some people would make blogs over nothing at all, or random questions, and we decided that it was cluttering the Wiki and distracting everybody. So now, only updates or Community/Wikia editing questions are supposed to be on here. --I never read it because it was BORING. 13:04, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Hey do u guy like Spectra and Drago. There so awesome and the same with helios. Done as in fixed. ( [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 15:59, June 29, 2011 (UTC)) Nice 2 meet u, I'm Leda... It seem u like Spectra so much just as me, right? I'm LedaMarie, but u can call me Leda, it's nice 2 meet u, I hope we can becomed a great friends even I don't born in the USA. However, I'm still watchin MS in my country from YouTube. Tell me, what's ur favorite episode of MS? What's ur favorite season and what's ur favorites characters ever? Ok, it's my pleasure tall 2u and I'll see u then, bye. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 03:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. You made 400 edits! [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 08:12, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but I've been for some months. Since you kinda recently joined, 400 edits is a big thing. So congrats. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 08:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I actually have been a member since February. But the system has been changing it for some reason. It happens whenever the Wikia Community does some new changes to the system. So, I'm used to it. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 08:29, July 1, 2011 (UTC) plz tl a unused dna console code i know that bd is shut but i think it will be back that is why pls tell me a code.Fist for Justice black strike for freedom 09:38, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, whenever I have time. Cool now you have 500 edit?! More than 100 edits in one day, that's good. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 18:06, July 1, 2011 (UTC) You use the Template:Infobox character and Template:Infobox Bakugan. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 07:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 08:00, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I know how, but what type of application software system to you use? Example: Mac, Windows. So which one? [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 08:15, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, for Mac you first pause the video on the image you want on youtube. Then hold both the command key and shift and press 3. Then it will be saved on the desktop. To upload it to the wikia you check the 'Add features and media' section, you can add a single photo or create a gallery for multiple images and add to an already created gallery. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 08:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Try taking a screenshot when the YT Video is at Full Screen. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 09:47, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Try CMD + SHIFT + 4. One thing also are you interested in making a signature? [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 09:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I need an image, the background colors you want, and the saying that you want to use on your signature. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 10:07, July 2, 2011 (UTC) What colors do you want for your saying? [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 10:38, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sig [[User:CoolToonBaku|'I am here to help everyone']] [[User talk:CoolToonBaku|'and destroy all opponents purpose.]] How's this? And also can you upload the picture for Spectra to complete it? [[User:TooNBaku|'''My one purpose in life is]] [[User talk:TooNBaku|''to serve as a warning to others.]] 11:07, July 2, 2011 (UTC) There's an anonymous user and he's removing content from pages. TooN took care of him though. Time to get nuked! Times 2• talk:Kylero 11:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Just I have to go now. Time to get nuked! Times 2• talk:Kylero 11:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Here [[User:CoolToonBaku|'I am here to help everyone']] [[User talk:CoolToonBaku|'and destroy all opponents purpose']] [[User:CoolToonBaku|'I am here to help everyone']] [[User talk:CoolToonBaku|'and destroy all opponents purpose.]] Here's your signature, if you're satisfied with it, just copy-paste the code above into the Signature box in 'My Preferences' but you first click the 'Custom Signature' box. [[User:TooNBaku|'''My one purpose in life is]] [[User talk:TooNBaku|''to serve as a warning to others.'']] 12:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC)